


Devils Nest Incident

by Darleeng



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Freeform, Greed and Envy aren’t siblings, M/M, OC, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darleeng/pseuds/Darleeng
Summary: Greed convinces Envy to go to the Devils Nest with him to hang out. That is until a young lady by the name of Laila flirts with Envy. Will Greed step in to help?COMPLETED (Greed and Envy aren’t siblings in this fan fiction)





	Devils Nest Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one chapter story I will most likely not continue it but if a lot of you guys want it to continue then I mighhtt. Hope you enjoy it, comment and leave a kudos please. :) 
> 
> I DONT OWN FMAB I ONLY OWN LAILA!

Devils Nest incident

Greed was at the Devils Nest along with Envy, but Envy was paying no mind to Greed but instead was sitting on the other side of the bar at a table, spectating and be grossed out with all the people around him.

Greed on the other hand was one the couch and had two women, one on each side who he was flirting with.

Greed ended up making out with one of the lady’s while the other was still drinking her beer.

Envy soon stood up and walked over to Greed.

“Im gonna leave, I can’t stand this place it makes me sick. I shouldn’t have listened to you.”

Greed stopped making out with the lady and told her to leave.

“Why not? They’re a lot of beautiful women out here tonight so make the most of it.” 

Envy’s face turned sour. “Unlike you I don’t like I associate with humans, it disgusts me.”

The bigger male just shrugged it off, and he saw from a close distance a lady coming their way.

“Hello, the names Laila.” 

Envy glared and snapped “Ok and?”

She then started getting closer to Envy, which made him uncomfortable and annoyed. 

“You have beautiful long hair~ I wish my hair was that length.” 

Envy rolled his eyes, he felt her rubbing his head.  
‘What the heck!?’ He thought. No one has ever touched his hair and he didn’t like people touching his hair in the first place.

He pushed her away and yelled “Get off!” Greed was noticing that Envy was getting more annoyed by the moment, he was surprised Envy hadn’t killed her...yet.

‘I guess today he’s trying to behave himself.’ He thought.

Laila pouted her bottom lip out slightly and crossed her arms, like a kid when their mom says they can’t have any sweets.

The taller homunculus decided to step in. He was starting to get mad that the lady was flirting with Envy and touching him.. thought he didn’t know why. 

He stood off the couch and went towards Envy.

“He’s with me, So you can go not pretty lady.” 

He wrapped one arm around Envy, he felt him tense up. Envy was about to say something until he got cut off by Laila.

Laila glared “Then prove it.” 

She smirked, she knew they were lying and as soon as they prove her right in a few seconds she can flirt and have the man with the long hair all to herself.

Envy pushed Greeds arm off of his shoulder. “No way am I about to!-“

He got cut off with Greed pulling Envy into a deep kiss. There kiss didn’t last long but it sure was sweet.. well to Greed it was, Envy on the other hand thought it was decent for his first kiss though he would never admit it.

Laila growled and walked away knowing that she lost this fight.

But on the other hand Greed was still kissing Envy, that is until Envy pulled away quickly and was blushing furiously.

Greed smirked obviously looking proud of himself. But his smirk quickly faded away when Envy punched him as hard as he could in his jaw.

It hurt like hell but he quickly healed.  
“What was that for!?” Greed shouted.

“That’s for kissing me you perv! You’re lucky I didn’t kill you! But I can kill you quickly and just as easily as you when you kissed me.” 

Envy kicked him in the nuts and stormed out of the bar. 

Greed had to redeem himself for a moment to process that he was just kicked and punched. 

But boy did he not regret a single moment of it.

And neither did Envy..


End file.
